


香水/perfume

by DobyElf



Category: the Hobbies
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 一开始只是我听着五十度灰，闻到自己身上的TF乌木沉香意外发情，结果写着写着成了吸血鬼……总之又是节外生枝的产物。我还是在透支我的信用……
Relationships: Legolas/Thranduil
Kudos: 7





	香水/perfume

他今晚爱上了一个孩子。

男人隐于黑暗下，欲望蛰居于黑暗中。“去邀请那个红头发的女孩跳舞。”坐在黑暗中的教父说。瑟兰督伊转动拇指上的指环，修长而苍白的手指绷紧黑色的丝带，他为自己带上面具，宛如狂欢节中行窃的贼。

红发女孩兴奋的挽上英俊男子的手，欣然抛下她局促不安的好友，抛下这只可爱而鲜嫩的小鸟，当猎鹰在黑夜盘旋之时。

闪着宝石一样珠光的红酒围着玻璃杯壁旋转，酒红色的光在人群的头顶旋转跳跃，白扑扑的小脸，沾过酒水后艳丽的嘴唇，美丽又惊恐——很紧张，才会皱起眉头，才会用指尖捻着高脚酒杯的高底，才会在他走来的时候闭上眼睛。

那男人走近孩子，自信满满，魅力十足。

那一双碧蓝的眼睛太过于惊艳，乃至于危险，与它们对视，若没有盔甲，便会被它们灼伤。

他嗅到松木的味道，苦辛而尖利，灼伤了鼻腔。男人对他说嗨，他身上未谋名的香水似眼睛蛇的神经毒素，麻痹幼鹿的大脑。受诱惑的天使晕晕乎不知所以然，莱戈拉斯仰头，双目遮蔽在对方的阴影下，男人只要张开双臂，他就会倒在他怀里。这个小小的纯真而鲜美的中学男孩震惊在原地。

没有雄狮会拥有这样的金色长发，秀美而妖娆，似乎他愿意温顺地用柔软的舌头舔舐天使的手心来取悦他。水波一样的灯光幽魅的舞过人们的头顶，似撒旦的情妇的高跟鞋踩在欲男欲女的头上纵情歌舞。红衣红唇的交际女郎在黑松林间旋转，放浪的欢笑，她回眸一笑，红唇间露出尖牙，这样一个妩媚的美人，教人看了丢掉灵魂，不由自主的跟随她做她的猎物。他今夜的情人，有这样美丽的唇，温存的微笑，薄唇柔软而精致，如若他对他说孩子你的身体是一道美餐，孩子就会将自己赤裸的脖颈送到他唇下。想象着男人的唇间被自己的血液染红，他的灵魂战栗起来。

瑟兰督伊走近来，一寸一寸不留情面的缩掉他们之间的距离，西装革履，优雅又暴力。随着男人脚步的逼近，少年脚下无形的冰面炸裂，危险的裂纹逼近。撒旦问他亲爱的，是否愿意睡在铺满玫瑰的石床上。

莱戈拉斯傻站着，掐着酒杯。瑟兰督伊接过那杯让这孩子尴尬的酒，象征着成人的酒。松手，玻璃酒杯就跌落到地板上。

他不会和陌生的男人接吻，男人说你在出汗，冰凉细长的手指落在他额头上，一点晶莹的雪点在晶莹的琥珀上。莱戈拉斯飘飘欲仙，闭上眼睛，在对方唇边小口小口的换气。对方用了香水，他从来没有在任何男人或者女人身上闻到过的香水，温暖而蓬松的松木，如此的温柔，温柔的包裹青涩而渴望着的身体，将他拥入怀中。他便这样如此简单的迷上这个味道。这香水里有迷魂药吗？

没有人会这么完美，会这么的令他眩晕，这么的不真实。将童贞献给天使，是一种荣幸，孩子回答恶魔。

他没有反抗，嘴巴贴上去，唇舌滑进去，和在一个万圣节之夜戴面具的男人接吻。

套在大拇指尖锋利的指环划过少年的脸侧，他看着孩子将可爱的手指搭在自己的手背上，绵软的娇躯跌进男人怀里，脖颈赤裸的肌肤散出热烘烘的暖香，柔嫩雪白，青色的血管浮现在他眼前，在他眼前脉动，在薄而透明的皮肤下收缩再隆起。男人的嘴唇吮上去，湿湿糯糯的吻，年轻血肉的芳香使人迷醉。

孩子在诱惑下做他从不会做的事，再甜美纯真的天使忘记廉耻也如妓女一般热情，这是一件多么令人兴奋愉快的事，双手滑下去解开西装外套的扣子。天使的双手打开万年古墓，古久阴沉的檀木棺材中满装着霉黑潮湿的泥土，清冷自温存下幽幽的展露，这具美丽高大的身体寒意十足，似黑夜深沉而厚重的吞没一切年轻和鲜活的事物。他的腰肢是僵硬的，衣料之下毫无温度，仍是像死人一样，他还没有活过来。哦他多么渴望温热的肌肤上的香汗，多么渴望他的天使来温暖他冰冷的躯体。

这是某种不好的气息，理智发出警告，孩子却将鼻子埋进男人的衬衫，陶醉，深嗅。撒旦从不蛊惑人心。

原来他爱这样的自己，危险的，黑色的，不堪的，就像坟场靠咬食尸体而生的老鼠。瑟兰督伊没有在这个孩子身上闻到他所恶心的酒精味，于是他问这孩子，你今晚愿意跟我走吗？

是不是该回家去？乖小鸟，宵禁要到了哦。男人收回怀抱和吻，微笑，就好像在嘲笑他还是小孩子，不能玩大人的游戏。

他丢掉这只睁着迷惑的大蓝眼睛的小小鸟，他知道，他的猎物会追上来，粘着他不放，就好似自己是猎手一样。他很欣赏这孩子，他知道他不会辜负他的期望。

名媛打扮的女郎很自然的将戴白绸手套的漂亮手臂挽上来，卷发上松软的羽毛愉快的跳跃，钻石项链在诱人的香肩闪耀：

你也看上了这个孩子吗，亲爱的？

高跟鞋踩着鼓点，腰臀恰到好处的扭摆，流苏裙摆下的步履摇曳生姿。可以摘掉你的面具吗，亲爱的？瑟兰督伊微笑的对女人说。

当男孩在昏黄的街灯下看到男人时，他已经摘掉了面具，疲态尽露。他太虚弱了，还浪费力气拿项链勒断同伴的脖子。收放自如没有那么容易做，可是一想到孩子屏住呼吸，小心翼翼的踮脚跨过女人横放的四肢，宛如过河时撩起裙摆露出迷人脚踝的中世纪少女一样可爱，教父便露出笑容来，瑟兰督伊想，他得在走廊结束前杀死这头母狼。

他爱他的搭档，可是他换主意了，他要有新的伴侣了。

烟黄的灯光投下来，在男人的眼眶处凹下两个黑色的窟窿，高大的身架倚在锈迹斑斑的灯柱上，薄而淡的嘴唇也是蜡黄色的，因为原来他的脸色就是完全苍白的。皮囊仍是年轻的，里面的灵魂遮不住它的老朽羸弱。孩子鬼使神差的走近这个魔鬼，他盯着对方光滑的脸，脸上的皱纹没有多一条，他却可以分明看到浮现出皮肤表层的老人斑，就像霉坏的食物表面黄褐色的菌斑，一夜之间败坏了完美的皮相。腐败与老朽如此恐怖，少年似乎要向后退。

他的妻子，这么一只颈骨脆弱的小小鸟，他本不需要这么做。男人绑架了他，戴银刃的手指陷进脖颈娇柔的皮肉里，一滴甘美的血液渗出来，顺着脖子优美的曲线拉开一根细细的红丝线。强劲又瘦削的手捂住少年尖尖的下半张脸，瑟兰督伊捂住了猎物的口鼻。少年喘息着，张开的嘴唇贴在他的指腹，他的指尖醉了。

他的小鸟在发抖，那颗金灿灿毛茸茸的秀气头颅拤抵住他的下巴。孩子的手指摸上男人的手，瑟兰督伊突然于心不忍起来，哦这太不公平。难道他的天使会反抗他么？他的孩子需要时间，他刚将手指搭在小鸟的背羽上，可爱的幼雏会被他吓得全身僵硬，而当它适应他的爱抚，便会拿它尖小的喙在他指尖啄食。

呼吸，很好，好孩子。男人的另一只手滑到少年胸前，什么危险都不会有，什么代价都不会有，除了他这个卑鄙的小偷盗走天使圣洁的童贞。

——除了他这个恶心的阴沟老鼠企图爬上天使圆润光洁的膝头。一位五岁的金发天使将一双可爱的小腿伸到他身前，请好心的先生帮忙系上旱冰鞋的鞋带。雪白的膝盖上擦了破皮，瑟兰督伊跪在这位性感的天使面前，用他上个世纪的手帕小心翼翼的揩掉天使膝上粉红色的血珠，将鼻尖埋进沾了一点点年轻血液的手帕之中，深深的闻，陶醉的嗅，陈旧积灰的肺叶重新被年轻的甜美气息激活，就像滴在新叶上的花蜜，如此的清甜，带着生命鲜活的力量，他日夜汲汲于此。他贪婪的爱上了这个味道的主人，他知道他的孩子无比甜美。这个狂热的变态，狂热的朝拜着他的金发小爱神。

十年很短，他可以等待。尽管十五岁也仍年幼，越年少越冲动，越容易反悔。他的天使容易爱上他，可也容易恨上他，但这不重要，比起上千年的孤苦来说一点也不重要。哦他多么卑鄙啊，他是多么急不可待的想将这个纯真的孩子变成魔鬼的妻子。男人舔了舔嘴唇。

瑟兰督伊的下巴压在少年的头顶，吻便接着贴上去，温柔的吻，孩子的脸颊发烧潮红，心跳更加燥乱。他够宽容了，不曾杀死这只小鸟的父母，不曾将他丢到孤儿院，不曾让他知晓这位教父的存在。

少年的身体软靠进男人坚实的怀中，跌进安息香里，温存的甜盖上来，软软绵绵的包裹团绕，尾调里的苦辛也成了让人寻寻觅觅陶醉不已的美酒。脸颊贴在滑滑的丝绸上，隔着绸料是成人的肌肉和灰白却迷人的肌肤，莱戈拉斯闭上眼睛，男人的呼吸里有葡萄酒甜丝丝的气息，男孩伸出害羞的粉红色舌尖，湿漉漉的舔尝主人的指肚，越来越像一只乖巧的猫咪。孩子想吻他，瑟兰督伊便松开手，娇软的唇舌送上来。

一只手捏住小巧的下巴，另一只冰冷的手摸上温热的赤裸的脖颈，他那双曾经解刨过黑死病人的手，细细的品尝喉结的滑动，舌骨肌的抽动，绷得紧紧的颈间肌……然后像一条灵活的蛇一样，无声无息的滑进领口，寻找熟得透红的果实，一口咬下去汁水丰盈，蜜汁甜腻腻的粘在毒牙上。天使在他唇角娇滴滴的呻吟，瑟兰督伊咬破孩子的下唇，他从不掩饰他对他这小天使的渴望。

温热的银指环划过胸口，平坦的小腹，他的指尖已经染上了孩子的一点鲜血，树莓汁一样甜蜜的糖水。孩子的肚腹柔软细腻，还是像婴儿的肌肤那样绵软，他简直不敢想象蝎子滴着毒液的倒钩伸进去，钩穿肠肚。黑坏的精液灌进爱神可爱的小肚子里。这便是他今晚的计划，魔鬼要寻欢作乐，便总是这么残暴。

男人的体温攀升，这具僵死已久的尸体复活苏醒，渐渐的热情，柔情似水。少年踮脚，皓腕勾锁住男人的后颈，完完全全的投进猎人的怀抱，他今晚愿意被带走。

做完了以后，你能把我送回家去吗？孩子故作老成，不知道满世界的天真都写在他脸上。

怎么样都可以，我的小王子。情人优美地微笑，今夜魔鬼是他的夫君骑士。

找一条暗巷，找一家住满老鼠的小旅馆，他爱那些堕落的种族，因为他发疯的羡慕嫉妒，那些令人癫狂的魔药性爱金钱毒品，他都渴望享用，渴望那种单纯的极致的快乐。时间使他钝化，使他的感官生锈，大脑对一切肤浅的刺激免疫，他的心脏很久很久没有跳动过，而当孩子赤裸的身体躺在他身上，青嫩鲜美的软肉包裹他，深深陷进美丽温热的迷人凹陷，他又是血气方刚为情人而决斗的骑士。

他不知疲倦，生来就追逐爱情。

直到他脱离他的同胞，他才发现人类真是可怕，稀奇古怪的药剂混进血液里，层出不穷的毒素积在血管里，他们仍旧能像蟑螂一样活下去。剥掉用合成纤维纺织的长裤，他非得要他的孩子不着寸缕才可欣赏到纯洁的天使。

他收藏的蕾丝长衫早已被千百年的潮气虫蛀毁掉，没什么再能配上年轻的胴体，上帝造物如此美妙精伦，时光如此不公，他那失去鲜血滋润的骨骸肌肉日益干瘪灰暗，少年的双腿细长紧实，肌肉脂肪肌肤一层一层无缝隙，蓄满水分与弹性。

每个十五岁的孩子都在渴望的幸运，傻瓜一样迫不及待的送走童贞，笨拙的勾引，愉快幸福的令雄性张牙舞爪的生殖器官撕裂下体，伸进纯净的秘境去玷污。玫瑰与依兰，当对方的金发拂过睫毛时，像是私奔的少女路遇废弃的花园。

莱戈拉斯伸手触碰压在自己身上那男人的侧脸，碧眼上挑，他眼见那双眼睛是绿色的，很精致很秀气，睫毛长而翘，他甚至不曾见过女人有这样漂亮的眼睛，他知道他苍老却美貌，窥不见年纪，就像是精灵，神袛或妖魔般飘渺奇异的生灵。碧眼深似潭水，欲求无边无际。

我的妻子，男人唤道。不会是偶然，他偏偏迷上这个味道。在巴黎，威尼斯，灯火辉煌金闪闪的晚宴，礼袍上綴三朵小玫瑰的爱神，金色长发，旋转楼梯上翩然而至。身上是新生花朵的馨香，尝起来是甜果酒，他一时忍不住，喝个精干，余生便都在痛苦的寻求这般美味。少年张开了双腿，玫瑰的甜香一瞬间馥郁炽烈。

莱戈拉斯……男人的嘴唇碰着孩子的金发丝，瑟兰督伊摩挲着孩子手臂内侧上的凹凸痕迹，透明的皮肤下淡青色的墨迹晕开，似餐刀在瓷白的盘内挑开肉汁，四面八方拉开一根淡粉色的线。

捆绑住一双纤细的手臂，瑟兰督伊面带微笑，他的妻子发育成现在这样刚好，不用再长大下去了。

男人的拥吻裹上来，厚重的麝香沉沉的压下，整个儿埋进去，仿佛窒息，这番温软的被捂住口鼻。莱戈拉斯快醉过去，金色的发丝轻柔柔的落在鼻尖，划过嘴唇，冰冰凉凉的吻带着麻醉的魔力。寒冷的硬块被推进腹内，孩子皱了皱眉，等待它融化，吸取掉血液的热度，化为温水。男人将他一条腿抬高，湿润的嘴唇凑上去。

小小的不适都变成享受，少年翘首以待，要开始了吗？他的爱人要闯进他的身体了吗？哦等待总是这么令人煎熬，恶灵控制下的每个苍干的细胞都在尖叫，指尖的银刃划开皮囊，蜜浆流滴。

莹白的大腿内侧肤若凝脂，血管网络繁茂犹如丰盈的海绵。不可犹豫，他需要他的小妻子。伸出舌尖舔干净，一点点都不能浪费，只开一个小小的伤口，切开几条无关紧要的静脉，再如痴如醉的亲吻，吮吸，噬咬。他一小口一小口的啜饮，让五百毫升尽可能延长它的美妙。

像氧气重新泵入肺叶，顺着脊髓渡进神经，随着每一条与心脏相连的管网充盈苍白的骨肉。被鲜血填充过的毛细血管在薄纸一般的皮肤下浮现，皮肤有了活物的体温变得柔软光滑，富有弹性。暗红色的似枝叶脉络的纹身爬满男人的全身，随着他此刻有力的心跳隐现。瑟兰督伊抬头，现在他一张脸不再美丽。爱神在他身下战栗，因恐惧而毫无意义的哭泣，却不敢挣扎。孩子疯狂尖叫。

他将手指抵在孩子颤抖的下唇间，说不要担心，他们就要融为一体。瑟兰督伊支起上身，将额头抵在妻子的额头上，感受他此刻与其一致的体温和心跳。感受他那冰窟一样消沉已久的身体终于再次潮热澎湃。

冰水濡湿细嫩的肌肤，长鳝滑进幽暗湿冷的洞穴，深深的把头钻进去，咬死内里。孩子逃脱不开。

浓烈的麝香变得清淡而温柔，由浸过汗水后润腻的红润肌肤滋发而出，温暖而醉人。少年的双手被解绑，修长的手臂拼尽全力推开他，每当他凑近他的脖颈试图亲吻时，尖叫声撕心裂肺。他这蠢蠢的小鸟看不出来，夫君今夜的目标是处子血，而不是颈动脉；似乎破处对这孩子来说无妨，张开双腿不痛不痒，不值得关注。

美丽饶媚的猎人直起腰来，金色的长发甩在脑后，腰胯紧实而蓄满年青的力量，姿态骄傲荣耀似骑在雄马上的骑士，优雅而从容的律动。他的小妻子雪白圆润的手臂护在胸前，在枕上哭泣，痛苦又无助，就好像他身不由己，被逼遭忍强暴。孩子娇小的身体颤抖，祈求撒旦，放过他，他是如此的不幸，为什么是他，这样一个乖巧的小男孩？这样可爱的一只小小鸟？

静脉流畅的圆滑线条从颈后滑到光洁耀眼的肩头，似蜻蜓翅膀上的脉络，薄薄浅浅，条条分明。少年喘息，胸脯一起一伏，血管在皮脂下滑动，好似因恐惧而战栗颤抖。被抽干血液的一条赤裸的腿无力的耷拉在男人肩上，被刮断的血管酸痛无力，瑟兰督伊知道这效果，所以当他抬高莱戈拉斯的双腿，以自我为中心将其掰成屈辱意味的姿势时，未遇到任何反抗。

甜腻腻的血水的味道飘散开，如果瑟兰督伊的嗅觉还正常，他会将这形容成茉莉和柑橘的甜香。

温柔的夺走一个孩子的初夜，同时得到坚贞不渝的真情。他上半辈子在情场上践行的炉火纯青的真理，他对此深信不疑。一株长成的雏菊，在合适的时候被采颉，他却只看到爱人的恐惧，没有得到天使的爱，这教他伤心。可也是，当他投靠黑夜后，便从来不曾试图让自己被爱。有人会爱撒旦吗？男人在他的小爱神耳畔轻轻呢喃，无比温柔。

如果他的小鸟回答会，他会忍不住发笑，所以他期待着孩子犯傻，给他一个惩罚他的机会。

咂食寄主力量的吸血蝙蝠展开带尖钩的双翼，踩在天使的娇躯上，莹莹绿眼睛发出光来，耀武扬威，兴风作浪，滴血的阳物在爱神股间抽送，倒钩伸进去搅碎五脏六腑，好让它像蜘蛛一样享受的吸食猎物肥美的汁液。尖利的獠牙在美人胸口摧残娇嫩的乳房。他使自己变得愈加的恐怖。一双被泪水洗过的清澈的眼睛，完完全全纯真善良，孩子战战兢兢的伸出手臂搂住猎人的脖子，却道，自己是否令他感到痛苦？

这是天使在请求他的爱人不比忍受苦楚，不必克制。他今夜就在这床榻上，就在他身下。

恶魔告诉他亲爱的孩子，一切都事出有因。瑟兰督伊今夜第一次在床榻之上亲吻他的妻子。少年把舌头伸进吸血鬼嘴巴里，舔舐尖牙。他们的唇舌情投意合，浓情蜜意，就好像已做了千年的爱侣。

他的妻子是否忆起？我曾经拥有过你，我的爱人。

他将爱神从温暖的宴会骗到庄园的无人的湖边，饥狼一样扑上去，捂住少年的口鼻，剥净他的礼袍，脸贴上丝滑温暖香肤，陶醉的嗅，情迷意乱。亲吻私密之处的每一寸肌肤，贪婪的品尝每一根可爱的血管……

他的孩子来了兴趣，一吻完毕他的妻子已经完全认同了自己的身份。一个和我很像的人吗？天使挂在他脖子上天真的寻问。不，残暴的撒旦变得温存，我不会认错，我的妻子。我永远不会记错这味道，就像你的身体一样甜美。瑟兰督伊感觉到自己的吻渐变为掠食，牙齿不知不觉的陷进少年的柔软肩头。爱神双臂收紧，十指插进爱人脑后的金发。

这样小巧的一具身体，他轻易的便可将他的小鸟吃干。莱戈拉斯柔软的小肚子贴在他腰上，热乎乎的，随着这个小孩子的呼吸一鼓一鼓的。瑟兰督伊微笑，舔掉孩子肩膀上的血渍，你不害怕我了吗？

他未做过父亲，这将是他创造的第一个孩子。

亚当为自己创造夏娃，他们将活在彼此的血肉里。

他吮吸孩子被捏碎的乳头，浅浅的划破乳晕，像享用法餐一样儒雅，在他将他妻子嫁与自己之前，这样的甜美还可享受几次？当他还是凡人时痛觉格外敏感，这样他爱上虐杀，可他的孩子感到快乐，一边尖叫一边欢笑，他令他自由，放纵，本性无拘无束。哦哦，就是那里，他指引他去撕裂穴内的伤口，温润湿滑的血浆汩汩涌流。爱人滑下去，舌尖探进温软的小穴。

孩子用双腿绞紧他的头，笑得喘不过气来，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦：我是性变态吗？满世界的天真都写在这个小天使脸上。

他两手掰开雪白的大腿，握住膝关节，把这一双白嫩的少年的腿钉在床上。处子的花园甜蜜醉人如毒酒，蜜浆自熟透的茶花蕊心淌出，他低头去饮，血蹭到鼻尖上，顺着嘴角偷偷滑下去一滴，他便觉得这是最幸福的时刻。

蝙蝠的长舌仔细的掏干爱神的肚腹，咂取每一条撕碎的小血管。天使扬起脖颈，哭诉对精液的渴求，撒旦的毒液洒进小腹内，和爱神纯洁的鲜血融为一体。孩子苍白的双唇喘息，心脏在胸腔中疯狂的搏动。

孩子等着男人再挺进去，翻身坐到情人身上。我的德古拉伯爵，我的主人，我的天使，哦哦——金发的爱神露出灿烂的笑容，如此动人明媚的笑颜，一面尖叫一面疯狂的骑。

鲜血在孩子身下铺开来，一双曲线优美的手臂张开来，纤细柔软的腰杆挺直，腰窝迷人的陷下去。手指张开，仰头，金发就在昏黄的灯光里丝丝缕缕的散落在光洁的后背。美丽的精灵张开双腿露出流血的小穴，毒刃反反复复的插进去。

宛若高傲的展开蝴蝶双翼的普赛克，爱神的凡女恋人。

如此美丽，如此脆弱。他靠汲取妻子的青春生命而活。

瑟兰督伊伸手接住陡然晕倒在他怀里的他的孩子，莱戈拉斯的尖下巴抵在他肩膀。少年再没有力气抬起头来吻他，他的喘息弱了下来。浊液自股间滑下。

倒在窄小的铁架床上，却枕着华丽的金色长发。他将他浑身绵软的这只小小鸟纳入怀中。泛黄的墙纸，掉漆的地板，染血的床单……统统淹没在黑白的雪花中，黑幕落下，蒙住他的双眼。爱神优雅的搭上撒旦的手，睡在玛丽亚的玫瑰棺椁中，石棺内镶檀木，细细柔柔的沉木暖香哄着孩子闭上双眼，就像修道院内慈祥的老修女膝头的《圣经》纸页间的墨香那般让他心安。桃心木的十字架放在胸口。

孩子不肯睡去，一只冰凉的小手抓住他。天明之后，我还能再见到你吗？

他与他的亲爱的小孩子并肩躺下来，用白麻布裹住少年挂着污血的下身。瑟兰督伊握住少年赤裸柔滑的腰，墓室内黑暗狭小，却静谧温馨。藏匿在床垫之下，就像一片秘密境地，他只能听到他们的心跳，他们的呼吸，隔着骨肉紧贴在一起。

他握住那只莱戈拉斯失去体温，苍白的绵软的手。想听实话吗？孩子努力睁开一双大蓝眼。醒来你会躺在医院里，他笑了，啄一下小鸟的鼻尖。美女樱亲吻可爱的天使。

蝉翼一样动人的睫毛垂下。吹灭蜡烛，合起羊皮卷轴：智者说，唯有愚者才投其真心。

竖琴奏响，正当午夜。但是他今夜情不自禁的爱上了一个孩子。

**Author's Note:**

> TF的乌木沉香是目前我闻过最性感的男香，莫名觉得这香里带媚，很适合老瑟这种美艳老男人～  
除了贵，简直完美


End file.
